


The Grey Ghost

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Enterprise finds a "lost" colony. (05/19/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Two of the characters in this story are supposed to be descendents of the following.  
  
John Singleton Mosby (1833-1916) (known as the Grey Ghost) was the leader of one of a group of partisan ranger bands in northern and western Virginia in 1864. His assignments were: private, lst Virginia Cavalry (1861); first lieutenant, 1st Virginia Cavalry (February 1862); Captain, PACS (March 15, 1863); Major, PACS (March 26, 1863); major, 43rd Virginia Cavalry Battalion June 10, 1863); Lieutenant Colonel, 43rd Virginia Cavalry Battalion January 21, 1864); and Colonel, Mosby's (Va.) Cavalry Regiment (December 7, 1864).  
  
Kit Carson (1809-1868) was a trapper, scout, Indian agent, soldier and authentic legend of the West. In 1864 most Navajoâ€™s surrendered to Carson, who forced nearly 8,000 Navajo men, women and children to take what came to be called the "Long Walk" of 300 miles from Arizona to Fort Sumner, New Mexico, where they remained in disease-ridden confinement until 1868.  


* * *

It had been two weeks since the Enterprise said goodbye to Captain Thomas Aldridge and destroyed his scout ship Gremlin. Captain Archer sat in his bridge chair as he contemplated the last two weeks. He and T'Pol had discovered by accident that they were mentally linked on the planet but that had been while they within close proximity of each other. Since that time they had attempted to contact each other over greater distances. So far the furthest they could reach each other was approximately 300 yards. T'Pol was currently in her quarters outside of that range.

Hoshi's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Captain, we are receiving a message from Star Fleet."

"I'll take it in my ready room. Reed you have the bridge."

The hiss of the doors closing behind him cast out his previous thoughts as he turned on his viewer to see Admiral Forrest. "Admiral, good to see you. You aren't calling to tell me you are reneging on our bet between Stanford and Georgetown are you?

Forrest smiled. "No Jon, but I hate to tell you that Georgetown beat Stanford and you owe me a drink at the 602 when you get back."

"My pleasure Admiral. What can I do for you?"

"Jon, a Vulcan scout ship discovered an apparently abandoned Earth freighter in orbit around an uninhabited M class planet."

"Didn't the Vulcans investigate?"

"They ran a scan and noted that there were no bio signs on board. They noted the location and notified High Command who notified us."

"How long has it been, Admiral?"

"A year and a half since the ship was found."

"A year and a half? Admiral, the people there could have needed help and the Vulcans ignored it? That is unacceptable."

"Jon we have already protested to the High Council, but you know how they are. Leave it be, Jon. What we need you to do is check it out."

"I just hope we are going to find bodies. Do you have any information on the ship?"

"That is the good news, Jon. The ship is the Grey Ghost commanded by Captain John Mosby. He had a crew and passengers numbering 100 men and women. They were looking for a uninhabited planet to settle."

"Maybe they found it Admiral."

"They were to send a message back to Earth before they abandoned the ship. We want you to contact them and make sure they are all right. I have sent the coordinates to you. Good Luck, Jon. Forrest out." The screen turned from Forrest to Star Fleet logo.

_'T'Pol, I need you.'_

_'I am here.'_

_'Where are you?'_

_'In engineering. Where are you?'_

_'In my ready room. Meet me on the bridge.'_

_'On the way.'_

Archer walked onto the bridge. "Ensign Mayweather, do you have the coordinates?"

T'Pol walked onto the bridge and took her station.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have word that an abandoned Earth freighter is in orbit around an uninhabited planet and 100 people are missing. Thanks to the quick reporting of the Vulcans, it has only been a year and a half since it was spotted."

T'Pol looked at Archer and then at the rest of the crew who tried not to look at her. She arched an eyebrow as she stared at her Captain. "Captain, I will not excuse the scout ship for not reporting the sighting, but may I make an observation?"

Archer nodded. "Of course, Sub Commander."

T'Pol walked to the front of the bridge so she could see all of the crew. "At the time of the sighting, the Grey Ghost had been unseen for five years. The Enterprise is Star Fleet's only deep space ship and it has only been in space a year, six months after the ship was located." She walked back to her station.

Archer stood up and walked over to T'Pol. "The Sub Commander does make an excellent argument. Since we were not out here, the Vulcan ship would not think it was important to notify us of an abandoned ship. Let's just hope that there are people alive on that planet." 

Archer walked away. Mister Reed, you have the bridge. T'Pol can I see you in my ready room."

Commander and Sub commander walked into the ready room. Archer walked to the window and looked out. He turned around as the door closed.

_'I don't hold you responsible for us not being told, but I am sure you know how the crew might feel.'_

"Captain, I gave you a logical explanation. If you and the crew do not accept that explanation, there is nothing I can do. The hatred on this ship to Vulcans is quite obvious when it comes to errors made by Vulcans."

"T'Pol, the crew doesn't hate you. They know and respect you. They are just reminded how many times the Vulcans have treated humans."

"I have made a decision Captain. When this mission is over, I will request a transfer to a Vulcan ship. If that is all, I will return to my duties."

_'T'Pol.'_

_'No!'_

Three days later the Enterprise located the Grey Ghost as it circled the planet.

Archer paced the bridge. Hail them, Hoshi."

"They are responding, Captain audio only."

"Put it on."

Hoshi nodded.

"This is Captain Jonathan Archer of the Earth Ship Enterprise. We were notified that your ship had been abandoned. "

"Enterprise, this is Captain John Mosby of the New Confederacy. Welcome to Dixie. When we left the Grey Ghost, we rigged the ship to send all messages to the surface. You will find our settlement at the coordinates I am transmitting to you."

"We will be down in a few minutes, Captain."

"We will be waiting for you. Captain Archer, do you have a physician on board? We have need of one."

"We will bring him with us. Archer out." He turned to the bridge crew." T'Pol, with me. Doctor Phlox, Commander Tucker please meet us at the shuttle."

The shuttle came in low as it circled the community. Archer turned to T'Pol. "What do you see?"

"Multiple buildings of earthen materials. I am picking up 175 human bio scans."

"All right. When we land I want T'Pol to stay on board the shuttle for a few minutes and make sure that we do not have any surprises.'

The shuttle landed and Trip looked out the window. "I'll be damned."

Archer looked questioningly at Trip. "What is it?"

"Cap'n, I know him and you ain't gonna like it."

The door of the shuttle opened and twelve soldier in grey uniforms with matching kepi hats and shouldered weapons formed two lines on either sides of the door. One man faced the shuttle wearing a dress grey uniform a wide brim bat with a feather and a side arm.

"Captain Archer, I am Captain Mosby. Welcome."

Archer walked out and shook hands with Mosby. He noticed a flagpole and a flag flying at full staff. "This is my Doctor, Doctor Phlox and my Chief Engineer Commander Tucker."

Mosby's eye lit up. "Trip, is it really you? Ah declare Ah never thought you would be out here."

"Cut the corn pone, John. What is a Rebel like you doing here?" he nodded towards the flagpole. " Is that what I think it is?"

"Yep. The Star and Bars and these men and women are part of Mosby's Rangers." Mosby turned to Archer. "Did you plan on leaving your Vulcan on the shuttle?"

Archer blinked. "How did you know there was a Vulcan aboard?"

"I can smell them, Captain."

"You hate Vulcans that much?"

"Sorry Captain Archer. It isn't hate. I have a very sensitive nose and I can smell Vulcans."

"He's right Cap'n. Even in school, he used to warn us when our Vulcan teacher was near. He really can smell Vulcans."

Archer looked at Trip and Mosby. "T'Pol, would you please join us."

T'Pol walked out of the shuttle, expecting an immediate response of hate. None of the soldiers moved.

"Captain Mosby, this is my Science Officer and second in command, Sub Commander T'Pol"

"I am honored Sub Commander. I know Vulcans do not like to be touched so I will forgo kissing the hand of such a lovely woman, as is the custom of a Southern gentleman."

T'Pol arched an eyebrow. "Captain Mosby. I notice these soldiers are not carrying phaser weapons. I do not recognize them."

"Good eye, Sub Commander. These are modified Sharps rifles. Similar to what was used during the 1860's. We find that they are better at providing food than an energy weapon. Energy weapons have a tendency to cook the animal. Our weapons are projectile weapons and we reload our own ammunition. This planet is a perfect place to make gunpowder. I know that you do not eat meat. Come may I show you our garden?"

Doctor Phlox interrupted. "Captain, I believe you said there was a patient?"

"Yes, Doctor. A couple of children were playing and were hurt. Our sawbones has not been able to help. Lieutenant Jackson, please take the Doctor to Doctor Helm."

A tall thin black soldier approached. "Yes Sir. Right this way Doctor."

Mosby saw the looks on Archer and Trip's faces and the arched eyebrow on the Vulcan's face. He looked at Trip. "What?"

"John, The uniforms, the Confederate battle flag and a black Lieutenant. Doesn't seem consistent."

"Trip, this is the twenty second century. The Civil War ended 300 years ago and fortunately so did the distrust and hatred of other races. Look at you. You have a Vulcan Science Officer and Second in Command. Just because we favor the Confederacy doesn't mean we follow everything they did. You know me better than that Trip."

"I suppose."

T'Pol turned to Mosby, her hands behind her back. "There is logic to that. Captain, however just because you have one black soldier doesn't change the fact that this society is based on slavery."

Mosby gulped. "Slavery? Young woman you obviously have not seen the column you just passed through. Look again."

T'Pol, Archer and Trip looked at the soldiers. They were men and women, whites, blacks, Hispanics and Asians. 

"You see Sub Commander, Dixie is made up of many different races and cultures. For official business, we take on a military bearing, however normally we are just civilians. I am actually a farmer. Lieutenant Jackson is the Mayor of our community. My farm is about ten miles from here. Only ten families live in town the rest are scattered within a twenty-mile radius."

Archer looked at the wood buildings built in the style of the old South. "Are all of your buildings constructed like this?"

"You mean from the Old South? In town yes, but the haciendas are built of adobe and look more like the haciendas of Alta California. The haciendas raise cattle, horses and crops."

Trip looked shocked. "Horses and cattle?"

"Yes, Trip. We carried with us a pair of horses, cows and sheep. We also had frozen embryos so we could start our herds here. You do realize that we have been here about five years."

T'Pol's face never changed expression. "We detected one hundred and seventy-five humans but only one hundred were on board the Grey Ghost."

"You are correct Sub Commander. Actually there were only sixty people and two horses on the Grey Ghost."

T'Pol arched an eyebrow. "Please explain."

"Dos barcos. Two ships, the Grey Ghost and the Lincoln. We didn't want the experiment to fail due to lack of people. I see the question in your minds. We brought the Lincoln to the surface and cannibalized her. Nothing went to waste. Now I will give you a tour of the town. Will you have lunch with us, Captain?"

"I would love to."

"Good. We can meet back here in two hours. As is our custom, there will only organic foods for lunch."

T'Pol looked at Mosby. "I understood you are meat eaters like most humans. You have already stated that you hunt."

"Yes we are meat eaters, as much as that disgusts you, however, we eat meat only at our main meal. We have a small garden area in town, but everyone tithes 15% of their crops to the community granaries."

"You do all of this without slaves. That is hard to believe, Captain Mosby."

"Believe it or not, Sub Commander. You are accusing me of lying and being a slaver. I am neither. It appears that the lofty Vulcan logic is more prejudiced against humans." He turned to a young Sergeant. "Sergeant Davis, please escort our guests. Trip would you care to join me?" Without waiting for a reply, Mosby walked toward the Ranger's City Hall. 

Archer and T'Pol watched them walk away. "I do not understand these people, Captain. Captain Mosby became highly emotional and I do not believe he likes me."

"I wonder why?" Archer started to walk towards the building that Mosby had indicated was for their convenience. "What ever happened to calling me Jon? First you decided you want to transfer and then you blocked our link. Maybe I was wrong about you."

"Wrong in what way?"

"I thought we were adun and aduna. I guess I was wrong. Vulcans think that humans are illogical and emotional. We look at relationships differently than Vulcans, but I thought we had committed to each other."

"We have not been joined by either human or Vulcan ceremonies."

Archer whirled on her. "Now you are the one that is illogical. Ceremony or not, I love you. I know that is emotional but it is true. If you really have no feelings for me, then I will approve your transfer as soon as we get back."

"Captain, I..."

"Save it. I thought that after all the time you have been on board the Enterprise you would have learned some things about us. We are loyal to our families and the Enterprise crew is one big family. There isn't one person on the Enterprise that does not like you. No one blames you for anything the Vulcans have done. They know you and care about you."

"Care is an emotion, Captain."

"Fine. We are emotional and we do illogical things. Look around you. You know Earth's history and I am sure you realize what this Confederacy represents in the terms of our history."

"Yes, it was a period of war fighting to keep one race of people as slaves to another. Completely barbaric."

"These people have embraced the Confederacy but have you noticed any slaves? Any prejudice? No there are none as Captain Mosby explained, but you persisted in your accusations. They even accepted you as we have. T'Pol, what I am trying to say, and saying it badly is that I love you."

"Love is an emotion, Captain. Now if you will excuse me, I wish to be alone. I will be scouting the surrounding area."

Archer slumped his shoulders, as he knew that whatever he and T'Pol had appeared to be dead. He watched T'Pol leave and sat down in a chair. He felt like he had been kicked in the stomach and the fight went out of him.

T'Pol walked away, trying to clear her mind but couldn't. 'Humans are so illogical. They are clearly still barbaric and they can accuse a society of ill treatment because they don't like something. I made a mistake with Jonathon. We can never be together. It will be better as soon as I am away from these humans. I have heard the crew discuss their heroes who will put their lives on the line for their friends. Ha. The people of this community would never do that.'

Two hours later Archer met with Trip and Mosby for lunch. Mosby looked around. "Captain Archer, where is your Science Officer. I do hope she is still not upset about our earlier discussion. I meant to apologize to her. I know, I know. Being upset is an emotion."

"Actually Captain Mosby, T'Pol went for a walk about two hours ago and has not returned. She may be upset but she would never admit it. She probably went farther than she had intended."

T'Pol had finally cleared her mind after walking several miles. She used her scanner when she came to a cave. She decided to look in the cave as it showed that the cave had been explored.

As she walked ten feet into the cave, the entrance caved in, sending part of the ceiling crashing onto the Vulcan. _'Jon.'_ She was knocked down and rubble trapped her. A rock struck her head rendering her unconscious.

_'Jon!'_

Archer stopped talking. "T'Pol She's in trouble. Don't ask me how I know, I just do."

Search parties were sent out after T'Pol and had been gone three hours and it was getting dark. Mosby, Using torches Archer, Trip and several of the Rangers had followed T'Pol's footprints about three miles when the ground had turned hard, too hard to show footprints and the trail they were on forked in two directions. Archer, Trip and some Rangers took the left fork while Mosby and more of his people took the right one.

Several scouts mounted on horseback had spread out from the two groups of searchers. They had traveled about ten miles, a scout raced up to Mosby.

"Captain, I don't know if the Sub Commander is there, but the entrance to the old cave where we discovered methane gas pockets has collapsed. I didn't go close, but I saw the entrance closed with my binoculars."

"Good job Sergeant Carson. Let's go we are only a mile away." He turned to the Sergeant. " Kit, go find Captain Archer and his men. When we get there, extinguish all torches. We still have some flashlights. Use them. No need to blow the mountain apart."

The scout turned his horse and raced away as Mosby and his men raced to the cave. Mosby looked around.

"She was here. Her footprints lead directly to the cave. We must hurry."

The rescuers immediately started moving rock from the entrance. Soon a hole large enough for a man to crawl through was opened. Mosby wriggled his way into the cavern. "Give me a glow stick."

Mosby snapped on the glow stick and the green light made an eerie sight. Mosby heard a low moan and located T'Pol. He started moving rubble off of her. When he came to her leg, he saw that it was bent in an unnatural position. He quickly moved to her head. In the green light, he saw what appeared to be blood trickling down her face. "T'Pol, can you hear me. T'Pol, its Mosby."

Through clenched teeth T'Pol responded. "Captain, I am hurt. I think my leg maybe broken."

"Very good, T'Pol. You are correct. I have to straighten your leg before I move you. I need to find something straight to bind your leg. " Looking around he found a three foot long dried root that must have broken off when the ceiling collapsed. He tore the sleeves of his shirt into strips. "This will hurt T'Pol." He pulled her leg straight. He was surprised when all he heard was a moan since the pain should have been unbearable. He tied the root to her leg with the strips and then started to move her when some more of the ceiling collapsed, showering them with debris. Mosby dove over T'Pol to shelter her from the rubble.

"Captain, the entrance has been covered up again."

Mosby turned to see that they were indeed trapped again.

T'Pol twisted enough to be able to get her hands on her phase pistol and aimed it at the entrance.

"Hold it T'Pol. If you let lose with that, we will be scattered all over the planet."

"Explain."

"Do you smell it?"

T'Pol smelled the air. "I smell something but I am not sure what it is. I use a nasal inhibitor to reduce the smell of humans."

"Figures, Sub Commander. That smell is methane gas. One spark and we will be vaporized."

"Captain. Why are you here?"

Mosby looked confused. "To rescue you."

"Captain, it is obvious that you do not like Vulcans. Why would you risk your life for one?"

Mosby sat down. "T'Pol, it isn't Vulcans I dislike, it is the superior attitude towards anything non-Vulcan. Trip told you that we had a Vulcan teacher. I could smell him, but that didn't mean I didn't like him. In fact, I am here on Dixie because of him. He encouraged me to get into space."

"I am a stranger. Why would you risk your life for a stranger, an enemy at that? It isn't logical."

"You are right. It isn't logical. You are a stranger but you are not an enemy. We Rangers, in fact most humans will never leave anyone behind. For centuries, humans have risked their lives for strangers. No it isn't logical, but it is what defines us as humans."

"Jon, I mean Captain Archer has told me that before, but I only thought that was him. Whenever the Vulcans do something humans don't like, they become uncomfortable around me. It is as if they are judging me for what others do. I am no longer able to be around them. I have already requested a transfer."

"T'Pol, we don't know each other, but if you transfer, you will be making a big mistake. Your people are looking for you now. Not because you are their crewmember, but because they care about you. I think that deep down in that Vulcan interior, you care about them also."

"It is too late, I have already told Captain Archer of my decision. He will not want me on the Enterprise."

"You are wrong. While we were eating lunch he suddenly told us you were in trouble and organized a search party. That man loves you, T'Pol. I am willing to bet that you love him."

"Love is an emotion. Vulcans do not have emotions."

"T'Pol, my Vulcan friend told me that Vulcans do have emotions, they just bury them so deep that they are hard to find. From what Archer and Trip told me, you have defied Vulcan High Command several times and taken the side of humans. That is illogical and I would suspect that it is because of an emotional connection to humans, especially one human."

_T'Pol!'_

T'Pol jerked her head up. _'Jon.'_

_'Are you all right? We are digging you out as fast as we can.'_

_'The methane gas is filling the cave. I have a broken leg, but Captain Mosby has placed a splint on it.'_

_'How is he?'_

_'He is fine. We have been having an interesting conversation.'_

_'Trip told me you can't shut him up.'_

_'He has made me think about things. Captain. I do not wish to leave Enterprise.'_

_'We will talk about it when you are out.'_

_'I love you Jon. You are my Adun.'_

_"I love you, T'Pol. You are my aduna.'_

Mosby looked at T'Pol. "Earth to T'Pol."

T'Pol looked at his curiously. "I do not understand."

"It means that your mind was a million miles away."

"No only a few meters. Jon, I mean Captain Archer is on the other side of the cave in."

"You are telepathic aren't you?" T'Pol nodded. "I thought so. I have heard that for a Vulcan to be able to link with a human, it would have to be someone that they are connected to."

"We are life mates."

"And you were going to leave him? That is illogical T'Pol."

T'Pol nodded again. "I know. Jon told me he loved me, but I am not sure. Maybe he said that because he fears that I will die in here."

"Women!" Mosby got up and started attacking the cave in from his side. He heard some light scratching and finally a pinprick of fresh air. He doubled his efforts and saw that T'Pol had joined him even with her pain. Moments later a larger hole appeared and Archer poked his head in. 

"Give us a moment and we will be able to get you out." He put his hand through and T'Pol took it.

_'T'Pol, I am sorry for what I said.'_

T'Pol took his hand, turned it over and kissed his palm. _'I am the one who should be sorry. I have made an error in judgment. I love you, Jon. If I ever request a transfer, I hope you will block it.'_

_'Don't worry; I was ready to forbid you from sending any transmission until we talked this out. I was even contemplating throwing you in the brig with me.'_

Minutes later, Mosby helped T'Pol turn on her back as she was pulled from the cave. He followed seconds later. A rumble from deep inside the cave made them all run, Mosby grabbed his right wrist with his left hand and then with his right hand grabbed Archers left wrist, Archer followed Mosby and the two of them made a two man chair as they picked up T'Pol. She held onto the men's necks as they ran from the area. They had covered about one thousand yards when the hillside exploded, sending boulders, dirt, gravel and foliage into the air. Everyone was knocked to the ground.

Trip looked over at Mosby. "What else can you blow up John?"

Mosby laughed. "You'd be surprised Trip."

Doctor Phlox and Doctor Helm greeted the injured T'Pol and immediately set her leg correctly. Helm made a plaster cast and molded the plaster onto her leg. "I know it isn't the most modern, but sometimes old fashioned medicine works just as well as the new."

Phlox smiled. "I have never seen a plaster cast, but I have read about them."

Helm grinned. "Sometimes it slows down the patient. I will have someone make a pair of crutches. Until you get back to the Enterprise."

Captain Mosby came into the hospital clinic. "Captain Archer, Sub Commander, I have something to discuss with you before you depart. Trip, Doctors may we be alone?"

Trip, Phlox and Helm shrugged their shoulders and walked out. Trip closed the door.

An hour later fifty of the Rangers and their children stood in a circle in the middle of the town square which was surrounded by large mulberry like trees. Trip, Hoshi, Malcolm and Travis stood together. Captain Mosby was in the center of the circle next to Archer. T'Pol was carried into the center on a chair by four muscular Rangers. As they approached Mosby and Archer, one of the Rangers handed T'Pol a pair of crutches and she stood up.

Mosby addressed the crowd. "Friends, our visitors from Earth and Vulcan have expressed their devotion of each other to me. As Justice of the Peace on Dixie, I have offered to officiate at a most unusual ceremony."

He turned to Archer and T'Pol. "Jonathan Archer do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded spouse, to have and to hold, forsaking all others, till death you do part?"

"I do."

"T'Pol of Vulcan do you...?"

Not waiting for Mosby to finish. "I do.

By the power invested in me by the people of Dixie, I pronounce you Adun and Aduna, husband and wife. Mene sakkhet ur-seveh. Live long and prosper."

Archer took T'Pol's head in his right had and pulled her to him as he gave her a deep lingering kiss. The entire community clapped. A tear dripped down Hoshi's face. She glanced over at Trip when she heard a sniff. He rubbed his right thumb against the side o his left eye.

Archer lifted T'Pol into his arms and carried her to the shuttle. He set her down and closed the door.

Trip looked at Phlox and Hoshi. "Guess we will be here awhile." 

Doctor Phlox walked over to Mosby. "I am curious Captain why you said you need a doctor. Doctor Helm is a capable doctor."

"Actually, he is only a medic. He used to be in the Marines a long time ago. He never had any formal training."

Phlox nodded. "I will see if we can leave some supplies and reading materials for him."

"I thank you Doctor Phlox on behalf of the citizens of Dixie."

An hour later the shuttle door descended and Archer looked out with a grin on his face. "Anyone going to the Enterprise?"

Trip walked over and shook Mosby's hand. "John it has been good seeing you again. Did you ever get married? I can't see you coming out here by yourself."

"Remember that beautiful honey blonde we met in Miami? That's my Teresa. We married a month before we left." 

"John you did a nice thing in officiating at a marriage ceremony for the Cap'n and T'Pol."

"I don't know how Star Fleet and Vulcan High Command will take it and I don't really give a damn. As far as every one is concerned, they are married and the hell with Star Fleet and Vulcan High Command. A marriage on one planet is legal throughout the universe." He smiled. "I wish I could see the look on the faces of the Vulcan High Command. It would be priceless."

"Anything I can get you before we leave?"

"No. You got us the spare parts we needed for the shuttle so we can go back to the Grey Ghost. That was enough, unless you have a bottle of Irish whiskey hiding up there."

"How did you know?"

"Trip, I was the one who introduced you to Irish whiskey, remember?"

"Thought was the other way around."

Archer looked out of the shuttle. "Trip are you coming?

'On the way."

T'Pol and Archer left the shuttle bay after telling Trip, Hoshi and Phlox not to spread around the information that he and T'Pol were married.

_'Jon, why don't you want anyone to know about our marriage?'_

_'It's not that I don't want them to know, but I think it is we who should tell them.'_

_'That is logical. I do have a question. When you heard me call you, how far away were you?'_

_'About ten miles. It seems our link is getting stronger.'_

_'It may have been caused because I thought I would die and we had recently had a fight. I didn't want to die with you thinking I hated you.'_

_'Whatever the reason, I am glad it worked. I wonder just how far, this will extend. Ten miles for a touch telepath and a human is pretty interesting.'_

T'Pol turned to face him. _'Yes it is, my love.'_

Archer glanced around the corridors and then kissed her. _'. Don't you ever leave me.'_

_'I won't, Jon.'_

Malcolm Reed and Travis Mayweather walked down the corridor, turned a corner and stopped. They quickly backed up and pressed themselves against the wall.

Travis looked at Malcolm. "Do you think they say us?"

"I doubt it. They seemed to be preoccupied."

Travis peeked around the corner. The captain and T'Pol were still embracing. He turned back to Malcolm. "Maybe they should get a room."

Reed motioned to Travis to walk back down the way they came about fifty feet. He coughed loudly. "Do you think the Captain will let us take the next away mission?" The last part of his sentence ended as they rounded the corner.

Archer and T'Pol almost collided with them. "Why don't you ask next time one comes up?"

Reed nodded. "We'll do that Captain. Thank you." Archer and T'Pol rounded the corner as the two men watched them go. They gave each other the thumbs up and continued down the corridor.


End file.
